Young Justice VS Young Justice?
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Wally fight Kid Flash, Dick fight Robin, Mggan fight Miss Martainn, Artemis fight Artemis,
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice vs. …Young Justice**

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Roy POV:**

I woke up in my bed my quiver wasn't very comfortable, wait quiver, I look around I was in civvies, with a brown bow, a brown quiver, and some brown arrows not one trick arrow, I was on my bed in Ollie house, what was I don't here, I then heard an explosion, I wasn't harm, I turn and aim to my attacker and to my surprise it was, … Red Arrow, me?

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Artemis POV:**

I woke up in a library, I look around, didn't notice anything abnormal, except I was wearing a quiver, in my civvies, it was a grey quiver, and bow with matching arrows, a green arrow land right above my head, I turn around to see my opponent was a blonde Vietnamese girl, in an Artemis suit,

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Megan POV:**

I woke up in my school cafeteria, I was in my civvies, and there was no one else here, I try to sense another person, mind no one was there, a table was threw over my head, and I saw a female Martian floating,

**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Zantanna POV:**

I woke up in the hall of mount Justice; I was wearing a pink tank top, and some jeans, I look around, when some spell hit, I saw my attacker was me in my Magician/superhero suit,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂****‡††‡****∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Richard POV:**

I woke in the Batcave, I was dress in my civvies, I had pale color weapons, I look around, I call for Bruce, or Alfred, no one I heard me, I heard someone training, I look and to my surprise it was some kid in a robin suit, he saw me, and threw a bird a rang,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂****‡††‡****∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Kaldur POV:**

I woke up in Atlantic, I was wearing my surface world clothes, I knew something was up, was there an explosion, and I needed to hide in Atlantic without changing, but my water bearers were a little shade of color, I look in the king thrown it was empty, except for an Atlantian, that look like me, with water bearers as blades,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂****‡††‡****∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Raquel POV:**

I woke up in my civvies, with my Kinetic belt, in the Hall of Justice, I saw no one in the hall ways except, a floating Rocket,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂****‡††‡****∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Conner POV:**

I woke up on the beach of Mount Justice; I look around and saw another superman clone,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂****‡††‡****∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Wally POV:**

I woke up in Central City Hall, I was in my civvies, and there was no one, not one burn mark, I look around then saw a yellow blur, and red blur,

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Roy POV:**

I use on my arrows, unfortunately every time I aim, he dodge, and shoot the ceiling, which come close to my eyes, and the dust was hurting my eyes,

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Artemis POV:**

This Artemis imposter was good with a bow; I manage to block all of her attacks with some books, she threw some papers in the air, and turn on this fan, to blind me, what the hell are giant fans doing in the library, which was enough for her to steal some of my arrows,

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Megan POV:**

The other Megan threw me in the kitchen, also knocking some French fries greases, she found a lighter, turn it on, and threw in my direction,

**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Zantanna POV:**

This Zantanna, was a good with magic, as I was, I stumble to Wally trophy room, she threw the Helmet of Fate at me, wait the 'Helmet of Fate' why is it not being use, and one of that Cat girl Sais, slashing my neck making it hard to talk, and cast spell,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂****‡††‡****∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Richard POV:**

This Robin imposter was good, I manage to active the training simulator, to confused the fake Robin, and he knew it as well as I did, out of pure confusing he, manage to toss me over the Cave railing,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂****‡††‡****∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Kaldur POV:**

This other Atlantian, was good with his Bearers, and very creative, we were at a standstill until he cut on of the pillars causing the roof to fall on me,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂****‡††‡****∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Raquel POV:**

This Shadow clone was great at hand to hand combat we can't use our Kinetic Belts again, the first time was too painful, I use my belt, to get away from her, she got up, and use her power to attack me, it didn't hurt, my shield protect, she spund around a few time, it made me dizzy, I temporally fell, enough for the other to steal my belt,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂****‡††‡****∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Conner POV:**

This clone, was as good as I was, he was strong, and knew hand to hand combat as well as I did under Canary training, we keep throwing punches at me, he back away a little, a found a knife, he threw it, it was made out of Kryptonite,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂****‡††‡****∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Wally POV:**

This Kid Flash clone was as fast as me, he tackles me, I threw him across the room, he started to vibrate his arms, and they lit on fire, he threw a ball of fire, at the wire circuit, an explosion happen, and the building fell,

**Green Arrow POV:**

I heard Roy scream I came to investigate, he was having a nightmare, and he looking like he was being mug by an invisible man, I wouldn't be so scare, if he wasn't foaming blood in the mouth,

**Paula Crock POV:**

I heard Artemis scream, she was foaming blood in the mouth,, I quickly call Oliver to get Artemis, to the med bay, his son was bleeding to,

**Martian Manhunter POV:**

I heard Megan scream, I ran in her room, she was crying, and foaming blood in the mouth,,

**Red Tornado POV:**

I heard Zantanna, Conner, and M'ggan, Black Canary took Conner, and Martian Manhunter took Megan, I took Zantanna, she was foaming blood in the mouth, I send a message to all the team members mentor,

**Batman POV:**

Alfred told me, he heard Richard scream, and Foam Blood at the mouth, I read a text from tornado, that Zatanna also was foaming at the mouth,

**Aquaman POV:**

There was an attack tonight, Aqualad wasn't there, an explosion happen near his room, I check to see if he ok, and he was foaming at the mouth, I read a text that the same thing happen, to the rest of Kaldur team,

**Icon POV:**

I was visiting Raquel, I read a text by Red Tornado, that some of the leaguer protégé, had a problem, I heard her scream, she was foaming blood in the mouth,

**Black Canary POV:**

I heard the screaming, and went into Conner room; he was foaming blood, in his mouth, I heard that the others were the same, what could affect aliens, Atlantian, and superpower teens,

**The Flash POV:**

I heard Wally scream, I rush to his room, before iris even had a chance to move, I rush to see Wally was coughing on the foaming blood in his mouth,

To be continued,

**Two Female Turn, and 3 male Turn tell me which, To Be continued… **


	2. tritor

**Young justice VS Young Justice? 2?**

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Thebest: nothing new,**

**Freddy: Thebestoftherest doesn't own young justice or Nightmare on elm street, this get real gruesome real fast,**

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Green Arrow POV:**

None of the mentor and/or family members, wasted any time getting them to the med bay, I hacked the security system, so Paula could carry her daughter into the med bay, I hope we can save them, especially Roy, and Artemis, have to get to the meeting,

**At the meeting, Paula POV:**

They wouldn't allow me in the watchtower for 'being a civilian', glad it wasn't for my past, "So Green Arrow, what is going to happen to Artemis, and the others,"

"We don't know, Manhunter is going a scan of their minds for the trauma, and Red Tornado is going to check their physical,"

**An Hour later The Possibility Martian Manhunter POV:**

I came in with Red Tornado, "We're done with our tests,"

"So how Roy," Green Arrow said,

"Something is blocking their mines waves, the only thing I sense was a second present in their mind," I said,

Black Canary, "So something else is their body,"

Red Tornado, "Their body is fine, it their minds that is the problems,"

I replied, "I felt fear, anger, disappointment, lack of self worth, sadness,"

Red Tornado said, "I going to applied some shock to get them up, with you permission,"

Everyone of them agree with Red Tornado about his plan,

**Waking them up Red Tornado POV:**

I turn on the electric surge, the team bodies were shaking, they were screaming, not sure if it from the shock, or the 'problem,' for lack of a better word, Kid Flash woke up first, they all woke

**Telling what happen, Batman POV:**

Red Tornado wanted me, to be there when he ask the kids what happen, "Due to what happen, I going to need to ask what happen in your dream,"

"I going to start with Kid Flash since he woke up first," he said,

"OK, I woke up in my civvies in Central City Hall, I saw a speedster in a Kid Flash costume, he attack me,"

"Did he attack first?"

"Yes, WHO telling this story,"

I stared at him, "After fighting for a while I noticed something odd, neither of us were talking, he then he stated talking, it was better if he was silent," I told them wait happen, "He told me, I about how I was abuse," everyone got scared Wally never, NEVER mention abuse unless it important, "And that the League didn't want me,"

"After awhile I threw a punch in him, he blew up," Wally said,

"How about you Artemis," I asked,

"I was in the Gotham city high school library, when an arrow was shot at by another Artemis," she said, "She manage to blind me with some papers, and steal some of my arrows, I grab one and threw it at her, she exploded,"

Kaldur then tell me what happen, "I was in the king throne room, in my surface world clothes, I had my Bearings they were a liter shade of blue, he fought me, I manage to break one the pillars and it fell on him, I was in a blank space till I was woken up,"

Green arrow said, "What about Roy,"

Roy said, "I was in Green Arrow house, in my civvies, with a brown theme bow and arrow set, he attack me, after a while we were low on arrow, I threw a kitchen knife at him,"

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Thebest: two liars, and two telling the truth, which is which,**

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Deciding whether or not to bring on mission Aquaman POV:**

After all their story were told, they ask how long they have to wait for mission, there is no real reason for them not to Batman is planning on sending them on one in a few days,

**A few days later: Batman POV:**

I assemble the team, "Captain Cold, Mammoth, Black Spider, Psimon, and Icicle Jr. recently took control of an army base, if you can take it back,"

Kaldur said, "We will,"

**ROY Mission POV:**

Everybody was on the bio ship, Raquel volunteer to fly outside the ship, she, Robin, Wally, and Conner didn't seem to want to go one this mission, maybe it something to do with the dream, but then again neither did I,

**Later Same POV:**

I ask, "Kaldur what the plan?"

Kaldur said, "Occurring to these blue plans, there are locations we need to disable them before anything or they can just use the weapons here," he look at everybody, "Artemis and Kid Flash will disable the shield, Robin and Rocket will disable the security, Zantanna and Roy will lock down the weapon value, Superboy and Miss Martian will look for the shadows in charge, I will shut down the main power source,"

**Artemis or Wally POV: **

I couldn't wait to betray this, _'weakling,'_ I going to destroy this one like the others are going to do with the other three that are not turned, that a great thing having super speed,

**Artemis POV:**

I found the shield generator; we quickly turn them off, I then saw Cheshire and a blur of red, and yellow before fainting,

**Artemis POV:**

I found myself chain against the wall looking, looking at this sadistic demonic traitor, Wally West AKA Kid Flash,

"Why did you betray us Wally?"

He held my throat, "The name ain't Wally, it's Hetad" (alter horsemen of the apocalypse,)

Wally said, "Release one of her arms," I threw my left arm at him, he caught it with for lack of a better word super strength, he remove my sleeve, "H," he crave that letter in the top part of the arm closest to my hand, "E," he put it to the part close to where my elbow is, "T" next to the 'H' "A" he place it between the 'E' and 'T' "D" in front of the 'E'

"Death?" I asked,

"Don't worry that not you fate, my little kitten," he said while licking my arm,

**Zantanna or Roy POV:**

I can't watch to crush this _'weakling'_ with '_' own '_', we quickly got in the chamber, and I lock the place up, the last thing this weakling heard was "Kconk tuo,"

**Rocket or Robin POV:**

This 'weakling' is going to be so blindsided there will be no hope, after awhile I manage to blow the controls up, then take a bird rang knocking her out,

**Roy POV:**

I was in a cage with chains on all of the cage corners, was gag and right in front of me was Robin on the other side of the bars, he look over the chain holding my right arm, he grab a knife cut the shelves off of our arm, and cut the word Devil Deal, "I guessing your surprise, well why I attack you is real simple…"

**Rocket POV:**

I was in some kind of pod; I look around and saw in front of me, Aqualad, "Help me, Aqualad,"

He stab me in the rib, "I not Aqualad, call me Dkarsesn," he then crave the word 'darkness,' over my ribs cage,

"You're a monster," he smile evilly,

**Conner or Megan POV:**

This 'Weakling,' has 'their' strength but is so loyal to my host I just need to take them to the trap on the 3rd floor, I quickly drop the floor on him,

**Conner POV:**

I body was under a lot of kryptonite, all in some kind of coating that weaken it, I look at that Mg'gan in pure fright, "Why Mg'gan, why Mg'gan,"

"Not Mg'gan just using the body," she then moves some of the rocks, and cut the word 'Dragoness' on my chest,

"Give Megan her body back,"

"I think not and I can't wait for when I make it to the base, so 'Aqualad' tell the league about how you, Artemis, Rocket, and Red Arrow betray the league," this Dragoness said,

**Meanwhile With Artemis POV:**

Wally or 'death' as he likes to be call, strip me of all my clothes, and put me in a slutty female tiger, he keep gridding my ass, I struggle, "There there kitten, let make a deal, if I tell you what happen to me, and the others, you will stop rebelling, I may tell the league you simply were kidnap,"

"OK," I said sadly,

_**Wally, Megan, Zantanna, Robin, and Kaldur,-Bad,**_

_**Artemis, Roy, Rocket, and Superboy-good**_

_**To Be continued.. **_


	3. Paula effect

**Young Justice VS Young justice 3,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Thebest: Freddy put mortal combat down,**

**Freddy: he don't own Young justice or any characters, they belong to DC comic, and cartoon networks,**

**Thebest: I gonna do a chapter on different victims, this one is Paula,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Artemis POV:**

"If I do whatever you say, will you not harm my mum?"

"I promise on my soul, huh maybe when I'm at full power I can fix her legs, and may her young and pretty like you," he said.

"Don't force her," I said.

"I can't make someone sell their soul, have to do that on their own," he said.

**Devil Deal (Robin) POV:**

I was having a great time flying, and meeting this Barbra girl, she a great acrobat her dad the commissar, all that police talk I could easily talk her into crime fighting with me, perfect host.

**Demon Deal (Zantanna) POV:**

"Hello Roy, how are you doing?" I said.

"Get away from me bitch," Roy said.

"If you think she a bitch I don't want to know what you think of me," a mysterious voice said.

"Cheshire," Roy stated.

"I got a friend not so little arrow," she said, I gulp.

**Darkness (Kadlur) POV:**

I was standing in front of Batman, I hate doing this, and I need to be getting this Tula girl, she make and Rocket would make a good set, "I'm afraid Red Arrow, Rocket, and Superboy betray the team and kidnapped Artemis," I can't wait to kiss that neck of her, while putting my fingers in her gorgeous links of blood red hair, stare that her sea like blue eyes.

Devil Deal (Robin) need to get this Barbra girl (maybe share some of his weapons,) Demon Deal (Zantanna) need to pay her dept to Cheshire, who wanted Roy, (maybe give her some of D-day, power with her child concession.)

Death (Wally) need to age down Paula and collect her, why does he want to waste power on a lost cause,  
Dragoness (Megan) ask if I can get that fish boy for her, she the only one that is sane.

**Dragoness POV:**

I manage to talk Darkness into letting me go to Atlantis told this host uncle I was curious, Darkness said I need to work on my ability to breathe underwater, I choose a mermaid tail.

**DEATH POV:**

After slightly altering Artemis DNA so she acts like a cat. (Ex: purr, can only walk on all fours, attentive, talk a little, hatred for water, and super flexible.) The best part is she super tickling. If I mess with that enough she likes a piece of putty in my hand.

I went to her house to talk to her mother, I told her I wanted to see what see look like in person not a memory.

I knock on the door, she quickly show herself despite being in a wheelchair and in her forties, she was beau-ti-fy, "Hello Wally are you here to look for Artemis,"

"A little, plus I think you could use a little company," I said,

I pretend to look around found nothing, "Thank you any ways, and if you could stay here," my powers are getting to her.

"Sure," I said.

We had some small talk, "Paula if you don't me asking about how you ended up with Sportmaster anyways,"

"Actually I did it real simple…" and I don't care use your imagination.

"I'm sorry Paula if you could be young and able to walk to fight Sportmaster would you,"

"If it would help get Artemis away from him, I would walk bare foot in Hell," she stated.

"Hold on to that thought," I quickly change, to a location from my dimension, chain my host, and got in my form, which looks like… (No spoilers.)

"What the hell," she said; my host was out cold,

"Hello Paula," I said grimly,

"What do you want," she asked,

"I want to make you young again, and get your daughter back," I said,

"How can you do that?"

"I show you," I quickly de age her from a fine forty year old to a sweet to taste sixteen year old.

**Paula POV:**

I look down at myself, I have a body of a teenager, I look at a mirror it work, if felt my toes my legs work, "Need help," he said annoyed. He use his power to lift me up, I naturally got up.

"So what do you want in return," I asked.

"I some time with you and me, and that all,"

"How much time," I asked.

"A year," he stated.

"That a lot of time away from Artemis," I said.

"I can use my power to give her a better life, and you also, I make it were you both grow up together," he said.

"That temping but you must promise me she'll get the best family that will love her as much as possible,"

"Deal," he said, "I already got rid of his friends, all you have to do is kill him,"

**After Sportmaster death:**

Wally friend, took me to a room where I saw Artemis on all fours, dress as a slutty cat, and purring? "What did you do to her?"

"Splice her DNA,"

"Fix her,"

"I will if you be…" he grabs my ass, "my play thing,"

"If you turn her normal, and give her that life you talk about,"

"Or how about when you sleep your mind, but when you're up your free," he said.

"Deal," I stated.

"Let's kiss on it,"

I lean forward and he for a few seconds French kiss me, he wasn't bad.

He wave his hand and Artemis look normal, "Do you want your memories of your old life,"

"Some not all, I want to remember Artemis, why I forgot my life of crime, and beginning cripple,"

"Ok," he wave his hand,

**Artemis POV:**

I woke up in my apartment. I look around and didn't see my mom, I call Ollie to see where she at, (my mom ask if their could put chip in her, and I so we could find each other,) I pull out the phone, and call him, "Hello Ollie,"

"Artemis that you?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where are you?"

"At my house, can you use that chip to find my mom," I asked.

"I'm on it, just stay where you are,"

"Ok, Bye,"

"Bye,"

**30 minute later:**

Ollie came to my door, "Arty that you,"

"Don't call me 'Arty'," I said slowly, he hugs me,

"I miss you so much," he said,

"How long was I gone?"

"Two weeks," (time travel for a plan,)

"All I remember was being on a mission when Cheshire attack it all when black,"

**1 week later: **

My mom was declare dead, Black Canary and Green Arrow, (real name is Dianna Queen and Oliver Queen,) and now their title are 'mom' and 'dad'. Yes they adopted me,

A close friend of them are going to introduced me to their daughter which their adopt the same day as me, her name is Paula,

**Next time Roy inners demon gets a little help,**


	4. Roy turn,

**Young justice VS Young justice 4,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Thebest: I don't own nightmare on elm street, and Young justice, I replacing my partner replacing with someone I else,**

**Jim: he don't own young justice,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Artemis POV:**

My mom was declare dead, Black Canary and Green Arrow, (real name is Dianna Queen and Oliver Queen,) and now their title are 'mom' and 'dad'. Yes they adopted me,

A close friend of them are going to introduced me to their daughter which their adopt the same day as me, her name is Paula,

**3 Days before Devil Deal (Robin) POV:**

Barbra said, "I bet I can walk across more times than you,"

I said this host very annoying dialogue, "You're pretty whelmed, you on, it going to be aster," kill me know,

**2 days after the turned Darkness (Kaldur) POV:**

This Tula girl really trust me, good thing I bribe Black Manta to kill her girlfriend before I took control,

**A day after that Dragoness POV:**

This green Atlantian was sure hot, and so much of a flirt could easily collect him,

**After the day of captured Demon Deal (Zantanna) POV:**

"Hello Roy, how are you doing?" I said.

"Get away from me bitch," Roy said.

"If you think she is a bitch I don't want to know what you think of me," a mysterious voice said.

"Cheshire," Roy stated.

"I got a friend not so little arrow," she said, he gulp.

**Roy POV:**

"Wh-what do you mean," I asked,

Then I saw a little version of myself, "She means me,"

"Hell another clone… or the real ROY HARPER," I yell,

"Nothing can get past you know can it," he said, while shooting an arrow next to my head,

"What to know Clone Arrow," Cheshire said,

"Know what," I asked,

"How he escaped the Shadows," she said,

"I'm out," the Traitor said,

"So now what to do with you," the smaller version of me said,

"Don't hurt him, I cut off your arm again," Cheshire said, "He is mine, and soon he'll be the father of my children,"

I yell, "DON'T I GET A CHOICE HERE,"

Little me said, "Yes have Cheshire molest you, or I blow head off,"

Cheshire then said, "Don't worry I won't let little arrow hurt you, you're my soul mate, and the father of my future children,"

"Cheshire you need help," I said, she rubs her body with my penis,

"Why, you can't divorce a crazy person," she said,

"WERE NOT MARRIED," I yell,

"Not yet, I made a deal with the demon that attack you, when I'm with your child, your see me the same way I do you," I felt little me hold a sharp arrow to my legs,

"Or I can turn you into my personal dart board," he said,

"Cheshire what is your real name?" I asked,

"Jade," she said,

"My favorite color, Jade can I asked you something," I asked,

"Sure," she said,

"Since I trap here till we are married, I can't, I won't date terrorist, so if I retired, will you…" I didn't finish,

"Give up crime, for you, and you only," she said,

"So I never see that masked of yours," I said,

She threw it in the air it catch fire, "Sure,"

"Let give you a baby Lian, or baby Ollie,"

"Let's," she said,

"I'm out," little me said,

_**After the Lemon scene the sequel will have lemon,**_

I was in boxers, and she was putting her bra on, she currently sitting on my crotch, I reach for my pants, "We not done yet,"

"I don't mind having sex with you but I can't go for ever, just when does my tree get environmental protection," I said what the hell is wrong with me,

"I slow down when we are parents,"

"That sounds fair,"

"Just so you know your demon friend made both of us, more than 300 hundred times fertiler, so the odds of me getting I child is very likely,"

TO BE CONTINUED

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Next time Lag'gan and Garfield get imprison,**


	5. Lag'gan kidnapping, and BArbara deal,

**Young Justice VS Young Justice 5**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**TheBest: I don't own young justice, I going to do Robin and Megan chapter together,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Jade POV:**

"I slow down when we are parents,"

"That sounds fair,"

"Just so you know your demon friend made both of us, more than 300 hundred times fertiler, so the odds of me getting I child is very likely,"

**Artemis POV:**

My mom was declare dead, Black Canary and Green Arrow, (real name is Dianna Queen and Oliver Queen,) and now their title are 'mom' and 'dad'. Yes they adopted me,

A close friend of them are going to introduced me to their daughter which their adopt the same day as me, her name is Paula,

**2 days after the turned Darkness (Kaldur) POV:**

This Tula girl really trust me, good thing I bribe Black Manta to kill her girlfriend before I took control,

Her clothes were so tight, all her curves, and it turn out Atlantean girls don't where bras, oh yes,

**A day after that Dragoness POV:**

This green Atlantean was sure hot, and so much of a flirt could easily collect him,

"Are the rumors that Aquaman is asking you to join the Justice League Lag'gan true,"

"Yes, I was, and was hoping that you could…" he said,

"Be your girlfriend," I said,

"Telepath?" He asked,

"Women's intuition actually," I said,

"Surface world thing?"

"Yes," I said, "Mine if I kiss you," if I can get him to be a little more sexual aroused, I will be in his dream, and that when the fun begins,

We started to kiss, I can tell he like it perfect,

"Your declivous Angelfish," he said, Atlantean are weird,

**In Lag'gan Dream, Lag'gan POV:**

I woke up in some kind of desert, I saw Mg'gan "Mg'gan where are we?"

"Lag'gan run,"

"Why?" I asked,

"She'll get you," she said,

"Who," I saw a Shadow, "Who?" I said very afraid,

"The girl who framed who framed and kidnapped Conner,"

"The Superboy clone?" I asked,

The shadows are getting darker, "Megan?"

"I stall her you run," I turn into my giant form, "No run," I slowly back away, not wanting to upset her, Megan was instantly absorb, so was I the next thing I now, I was surround by green burning rocks,

"What the…" I heard some heavy breathing; I look to see a scare person who I'm guessing is Superboy, "Are you Superboy?"

He nod, "Did you or did you not betray the Justice League," I asked,

"Never," he said,

"What happen to Mg'gan?"

"I don't know, I think, someone or something toke control of her," he said,

"I fell for it," I said,

"We both did, uh…"

"It is Lag'gan, sorry for thinking you are a traitor,"

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**3 Days before Devil Deal (Robin) POV:**

Barbara said, "I bet I can walk across more times than you,"

I said this host very annoying dialogue, "You're pretty whelmed, you on, it going to be aster," kill me know,

"Sure, sound whemling," she said, I going to beg Darkness to take control of this host, and I his host,

"So Bruce took me telling you better than I thought," I hope I can stall her then the fun begin,

"Hold on," her phone rang, she pick up her phone, and as every word was told she seem to get more upset, she drop her phone,

"Barbra, you seem whemled," she came to me crying, I hug, "There there what wrong," she crying my shoulder while I pat here back, while getting a view of her behind, and getting a delicious feel of her breast, I grew some so I could easily kiss her, but not so much that my face would still feel her breast,

"What happen," I said calmly,

"My dad was killed," she said,

"If you could avenge your father without being a killer would you," I asked,

Barbara POV: "Gladly," I then notice a change the environment and chain around Dick, and some kind of…(Spoiler,) "What, What are you," "Doesn't matter, I can give you what you want," the Demon said, "What is that," I asked, "Your want vengeance, I want a slave," "A slave?" I asked, "While you're sleeping, you do whatever I said, you won't remember our deal," he said, "If I do this the people who hurt my dad will never hurt anyone again," I said, "That the whole deal," he said, Barbara First Night, Barbara POV: I fell asleep, woke up in some kind of catacomb, I look around, and saw Richard in his Robin uniform, he grab my arm, I yank away, I laid a very hard swat on my behind, "Ouch", "Try that again, you backside will be red than my costume," I made a deal, might go good on it, I follow, then I saw Zee, "Zee he made a deal with you too,"

"No I'm like him," while kissing this, this demon, for a lack of a better word,

"What are you guys," I asked,

"Were your new master," Zee said, while getting close touching me, my breasts, my ass, guessing to turn this Robin freak on,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Darkness POV: 2 months later:**

I was sounder my fellow allies, in their host bodies, "I assemble this meeting, to see how many power source each of you collected," (kidnapped members of the team,)

Death said, "I collected Artemis, and her recently de age mother,"

Devil Deal said, "I recently collect a very strong will Batgirl,"

Dragoness said, "I got the Superboy clone, and the Green Atlantean,"

Demon Deal said, "I found somewhere we can collect, more you Darkness?"

"I already collect Rocket, and the Atlantean Tula,"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Next time: Megan Collect Beast Boy, Robin collect Starfire, Zee collect Tim, and Kaldur get Killer Frost to join,**


	6. new people

**Young Justice VS Young Justice 6**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†**** ä****Φд****ù****õõù****дΦ****ä ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**No more sidekicks sorry: I don't own Young justice**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†**** ä****Φд****ù****õõù****дΦ****ä ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Dragoness POV:**

All the other demons, and I were going to collect one more slave, and we're be able to escape our host bodies, every one of my fellow were collecting, for lust, powers or demon deals, make her master happy, and paid off her dept, I collecting for royal family for my future kingdom, and by what I was told, I going to collect a young prince,

**Darkness POV:**

I going to free a shadow that our sellers, collected she was cute it may be nice, to have a slave that won't rebel, I can easily put the fear of whatever god, or gods she worship, I saw her picture even if she is bluish white she beautiful, I think Dragoness is too sure that we are going to win, I like how Devil Deal, and Death were collecting girls like I was, I a little jealous that Devil Deal manage to collect a female demon,

**Devil Deal POV:**

I really need to collect one more girl, then I'll be able to escape this miserable body, I'm a demoniac entry in a strange little boy body, Kaldur got the perfect body, super powers, same amount of orders, and 2 perfect girls, then again so do I, I jealous of Death thought of the idea of de aging a hot mother, and her equally hot daughter, and know he collecting a witch like mutant, I hope Dragoness doesn't ruin of plans, I hope my amazons slave is hot,

**Demon Deal POV:**

I think is too sure that we will win, but I agree will her idea of collecting a prince, I found a perfect one, young, ripe, can be perfect acrobat, to piss Devil Deal off, part of me would love to see the look on Dragoness prince face, when he is reveal to his new mother, Darkness slaves can babysit, one of Death slave is a mother perfect,

**Death POV: **

I love my deal, I made it where Paula doesn't remember what really happen, when I have fun with her, and her daughter Artemis, when I escape they will be my, except for that Jade character, I got all of the female Crocks, when I get enough energy, I be free of this body, and I will gift both of them with child, Demon Deal, and Dragoness is adopting, that cheating, I wonder how Devil Deal will feel most likely won't care, I hope Darkness does try to use his power for his slave to escape me again, like last time, if he remind loyal we wouldn't need hosts in the first place,

**Dragoness POV:**

Queen Bee capture this green boy, I was surrounded by Bialyan soldiers, first thing I going to do is burn this country to the ground, "So how did he become an orphan," I asked this how did we lose to this race their so cheesy Queen Bee, "I had her met with a little mountain slide," she said, my option on this Queen Bee, is one of the few things my host and I agree on,

"So may I meet the prince to be," I said,

"If you promise me my kingdom survival," she asked,

"I promise you, the name of your kingdom will be known for hundreds of years," I said, known for its great fall, she led me to the slave room,

**Darkness POV:**

After secession with Tula, and Raquel I almost broke their sprits I talk about that Killer Frost, I heard the freezing female, she was caught for the eleventh time since joining the shadows, they decided she wasn't worth the time, nor the planning for her escape, I told them I needed another slave,

They knew the important of me getting enough energy, they didn't know I were betray them the second I got the power to,

The icy enchantress has a perfect body, her face is gorgeous, someone to be in charge while I'm gone,

**Devil Deal POV:**

Lex Luthor organize a this plan, he wanted my next slave to be the Amazonian princess they kidnap, Luthor wanted to know every slave we had, and we keep our façade,

**Demon Deal POV:**

I talk the Joker into saving this little boy life, and he will be my prince it help I used lightning on him and his gang, he been under some of Luthor agent personal care, and I will have a heir,

**Death POV:**

"You like that," I said as I grab Paula ass,

"Yes, yes," she said,

"What about my Artemis," I needed to change her form because; Paula was remembering her dreams, I said felling her left breast,

"Yes master,"

**Dragoness POV:**

I made it to the cell, "I wish to be alone," I said, all the guard left, clearly afraid, I woke the cute green boy up,

He look up confused when he saw me, "Mg'ann what going on," he said,

"You're coming home with me, silly," I said petting him with as the pet he is,

"My mom she wouldn't like it," he said, so cute, so clueless,

"Garfield, how do I say this delicately? You're my is uh… kind of…sort of… dead," I said,

"No it can't be true," he said,

"I promise you I throw her a funeral," I said, I make it where he think he was at it, I then made him take a little nap, I has such a cute prince,

**Darkness POV:**

"Hello Crystal Frost," I said,

"Took you long enough, so am I going to escape with the others shadows," she said, "OW," she said as I laid a smack on her backside,

"The Shadows are tired of you getting capture, and then wasted resources to free you, so ether you can be my willing slave, or I can keep you here,"

She said I know about her lesbian experiences, "What would I do as your slave?"

"Let me touch you sexual, watch my others slaves, and bent over when you misbehaved,"

She said, "Fuck you but fine,"

**Devil Deal POV:**

I was look down at the once princess, "Wake her," I said, her collar shock her, and she woke up cussing, "There there, you will be my,"

"Get away sick…" I kiss her, when I do this, they become less hostile, but rebel even more,

**Demon Deal POV:**

"Hello little prince Timothy," I said the little prince,

"Who, awe you tawking about," he said, I my story he 5,

"So cute," I said,

"W'm not cute," he said, "Who awe you,"

"You can call me Zantanna your new mommy," I said, my real name isn't the best,

"I remember," how his old parents die,

**Death POV: **

"Rock a bird baby in the tree top," I said as I held Paula as a baby, and had Artemis running against my legs,

**TO BE CONTINUED**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†**** ä****Φд****ù****õõù****дΦ****ä ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Sorry so short but next time the spoilers are going to be reveal, and the fight of all fights begins,**


	7. the escape,

**Young Justice VS Young Justice 6 the escape.**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡****†****҉****∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞****҉****†****‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Thebest: we find their from out, and I don't own young justice, but I do the demonites **

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡****†****҉****∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞****҉****†****‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Death POV: **

For the first, and only time, I move my pets body with mind, and souls, I took both of them to a secret corridor, the demonites are using, especially me, I made a clone of Paula of her at 16, so I won't have to keep her at that age during the revolution, I decided to put Artemis mind, and soul, in a human body, so that make her cat body my reward for our victory I not cocky, I planning for the only wining outcome,

I look down for what could be the last, I decided for our last date, so she is awake, "Paula, Artemis wake up,"

They both woke up, only Paula responded, "Uh, mister uh Wally, what going on,"

"I going to kiss the two most beautiful again before this onslaught," I said, I grab Paula ass with my left hand, push her to my lips, move my right hand on her breasts, my tongue explore every inch of her mouth, while strip her to just her bra, and panties, she couldn't help but moan, "I want you to stay here ok," I said while petting her head,

I grab Artemis by her ass, giving her several smacks for her rebellion as my slave; I kiss her the same none the less, I really prefer Paula, I squeeze her breast with my left hand, get her to pant hard, still stripping her to her panties, and her bra, I put her on the ground, "Paula if Artemis misbehaved put her over your knee, and spank her," I stated,

"Yes master," she said,

"By the way, take care someone for me, if I win, I can turn him female, and he can be your sister," I said, throwing the soul of my host to the floor, they look scare, they should be, they should be,

**Dragoness POV:**

I look down at my prince, "Hello prince Garfield," I said,

"Morning M'gann," he said, I knew he wanted my host,

"I just here to make sure my little primal prince is ok," I said,

He smile as I went into the slave room, I look at my two slaves/mates, I love looking at my slave they had very little fight in them, I both look great without shirts, I remove the rows of burning kryptonite, "Pleasure me," I said to the Superboy clone, I turn around slightly bent, and he got up, so he will rub his crotch to my ass, we both were enjoying the feeling, I turn around, and kiss him, "Be a good boy," I let him sit down,

The green Atlantean got up, I turn around bending over again, he continued to rub his manhood to my backside, "Good to keep you," I then let the soul of my host to my slaves,

**Demon Deal POV:**

I love my prince, he was very rebellious, but once I show him I mean no harm, he was very close to me, how sad, I have only a prince no slave, but I do have a mate, who needs my attention,

**Devil Deal POV:**

I love having Demon Deal as a mate, but also like being in control, that why I have slaves, I enter the my liar, I saw my two pets, "Hello you two ready to be dominated," I said, they both had fear of me, they also wanted to rebel, I sated down on the bed I got for then, the Batgirl sat down on my lap, I bent her so her breast were touching her knees, "You been real naughty and deserve this Barbara," I said while touching her delicious behind, every time my hand rub her rear end, she jump, and slightly moan, pinching her skin slightly, "There there, now Donna come here,"

She is scare just enough to be smart, and sit on my lap, she struggle, while I bent her like a did with Barbara, every time I rub her back, or more importantly her backside, I pinch her every inch, her skin was delicate, she may be young but still, maybe she can be my princess,

**Darkness POV:**

"So Frosty, how are the other girls," I asked the ex Killer Frost,

"Still rebelling, but not as bad," she said,

"Good." I said, while holding her stomach,

"Master what you are doing?" she asked,

"You know how you're the only I didn't keep pure," I asked,

"Yes," she said,

"Seeing if you're with child," I said,

"Listen bast…" I laid a smack on her behind,

**That the Cave nobody POV:**

We all were collected, because of 'death' kidnapping of Artemis, and Paula, (it was somehow figure out Paula past, didn't tell her, figure she deserve a second chance,) they thought we were collecting members of the team, are we,

The Bat assemble all of us, when all fell down, we started to burn, we then rip our host body off of us,

**To be continued…**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡****†****҉****∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞****҉****†****‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**


End file.
